A new method for polyarene synthesis is being developed, in which two new aromatic rings can be fused to an existing aromatic ring in a minimum number of steps. For example, benzenes have been elaborated to either anthracenes or phenanthrenes in two steps. The scope of this method, as well as its application to higher polynuclear aromatic compounds and heterocyclic analogs will be explored. The method involves bisaryne equivalents generated from tetrahalogenated benzenes and n-butyllithium. Other ways of forming bisaryne equivalents are being devised to expand the method's versatility. A novel photoisomerization of dihalocarbene adducts of unsaturated ketones has been discovered. It promises to be synthetically useful in ring-expansion reactions as, for example, in making seven-membered rings from six-membered analogs. We will in the coming year apply the method to new systems including acyclic examples. The method is being applied to naturally occuring dienones such as the ionones.